


The Silent Sister

by myotpruinedmylife



Series: The Silent Sister [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, But He Gets Better, Cause i hate him, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore is an asshole, Evil Severus Snape, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Fix-It, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is a girl named Lili Foster, Harry Potter is a trans girl lesbian, He's a dick, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mild Ron Bashing, Original characters!, Read the first story to understand the world, Slytherin Harry Potter, Trans Female Character, awesome Ginny, cause her twin is adopted, he just needs to grow up a bit, just putting that out there, not wbwl though, shameless self-insertion, trans!harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotpruinedmylife/pseuds/myotpruinedmylife
Summary: Freak is three. She has lived her life as a slave to her aunt, uncle, and cousin, all of whom insist she is a boy. She is tired and lonely, so is it any wonder that when a girl comes along offering to be her sister, she accepts?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. If you want to be my beta, please, I beg of you, offer.
> 
> Also does anyone know how I can insert a freaking picture? Y'all won't get half the story until I post the family tree.
> 
> This is just shameless self-insertion, in which little ol' me saves Harry by becoming her twin sister. Also Harry is trans. Because I already have a brother so I want a sister dammit.

 

Freak was hot.

It was really warm outside, and he wanted some water, but he (she) wasn’t allowed to talk to Aunt ‘Tunia or Uncle Vernon or Dudley while in public. His (her) arms were pretty tired, too, from carrying the bags.

Aunt ‘Tunia had gone to get some food for Dudley and Uncle Vernon, and Dudley and Uncle Vernon were on the Carousel, and it was so hot, and he (she) was so tired, so when he (she) saw a bench, he (she) sat down.

Freak make sure the bags were well protected, before leaning back, panting. He (she) sat there for a few minutes, catching his (her) breath.

Suddenly, a girl sat next to him (her).

“Hi! I’m Juli. What’s your name?” the girl asked, smiling and swinging her legs.

“Um… Freak,” Freak said quietly.

“What?” Juli asked, brow furrowing.

“I’m called Freak,” Freak said again.

“But that’s no name for a kid! That’s no name for anybody! Wanna new name?” Julia asked.

“M’ not allowed,” Freak said. “You shouldn’t be talking to me. Dudley will beat you up if you keep talking to me. He always does that to kids who try to play with me.”

“Dudley doesn’t scare me,” Juli said confidently. Freak raised an eyebrow. Even compared to him, she was small. And he (she) was tiny, so that was saying something. Juli noticed and grinned. “If Dudley tries anything, my mom’ll kick his butt. She doesn’t like kids pickin’ on me.”

“Oh,” said Freak. He (she) thought a mom sounded pretty nice.

“So who’s Dudley, anyway?” Juli asked.

“My cousin. I live with him and my Aunt ‘Tunia and Uncle Vernon,” Freak said.

“Why?” Juli asked.

“Cause my parents died in a car crash.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. Are your aunt and uncle the ones who named you Freak?” Juli asked.

“Yeah,” said Freak. “Cause I do freaky things and I’m no good, just like my parents.”

Juli frowned. “Aunts and uncles shouldn’t do that. My aunts and uncles are all pretty nice. Except Aunt Maura, I guess. She’s a squib so she doesn’t like me.”

“What’s a Squib?” Freak asked.

“A kid born to a magic family without any magic,” Juli explained.

“That’s a bad word! You shouldn’t say that word,” Freak exclaimed nervously.

“What? Magic? Why?”

“Cause only Freaks do magic,” said Freak, looking away. Now she knew why he was a freak and would go away.

“You can do magic?” Juli asked excitedly.

“Yeah,” Freak whispered, eyes squeezed shut.

“Awesome! Then we can be friends! Cause I’m not s’posed to make friends with Muggles much, cause it’s dangerous. But if you’re a wizard, then we can be friends!” 

Freak looked up, confused. “You can do magic too?”

“Yep!” Juli nodded, legs swinging faster in excitement.

“Then Uncle Vernon will beat you like he beats me! You should go now,” Freak said sadly.

“Uncle Vernon beats you?” Juli asked, frowning again.

“Yeah, when I’m not good." 

“Okay,” said Juli, brow furrowing in thought. “How would you like a sister? And a little brother, Matthew’s almost one, but he’s pretty decent.”

“What do you mean?” Freak asked.

“Well, if you wanna be my brother, I can take you home and you won’t have to live with your stupid aunt and uncle anymore!” Juli explained. 

Freak thought. “Could I maybe be your sister instead?”

“Oh, are you a girl? Sorry. Yeah, you’d be my sister then. And we’d come up with a name for you and my mom and dad would adopt you and then we could be sisters. How old are you, anyway?” Juli said all this very fast. 

“I’m three.” 

“Hmmm, I’m four. My birthday was in April. It was fun. I had cake. Did you have cake for your birthday?”

Freak shook her head. “No. I think my birthday’s soon, though. My Aunt ‘Tunia says it’s July 31st. Dudley’s birthday is today, he turned four, so Aunt ‘Tunia and Uncle Vernon took him here. I’m here to carry the bags.”

“Well, we’re pretty close in age. I have cousins who are twins - that means they were born on the same day. Wanna be twins?” Juli asked.

“Sure,” said Freak. 

“Okay, then you’re four now. Okay?” Juli asked.

“Okay,” said Freak. “So how do we become sisters? Or twins?”

“We become twins once we’re sisters. To be sisters, we gotta swear an oath to always be family. Okay?” said Juli.

“Okay,” said Freak.

“We’ll come up with your new name later. For now, you’ll just have to go without a name, okay?” said Juli.

“Okay,” said the now nameless girl.

“Okay, first we gotta cut our fingers. I stole this pocket knife from my dad, so we can use it, okay?” said Juli, pulling a small knife from her pocket and opening it. 

“Got it,” said the nameless girl. She took the knife from Juli and carefully pressed it against her index finger. It hurt, but she kept pressing until a little bit of blood welled. 

“Perfect!” said Juli, taking the knife back, wiping it on her skirt, and then cutting her own finger. “Now we press our fingers together so the blood mixes. Good. Now repeat after me: I, a girl once called Freak,”

“I, a girl once called Freak,”

“hereby swear on my blood and magic,”

“hereby swear on my blood and magic,”

“that from this day forward,"

“that from this day forward,”

“I will be the sister of Julianna Rose Foster,”

“I will be the sister of Julianna Rose Foster,”

“and take the name Foster as my own,”

“and take the name Foster as my own,”

“until the day I die.”

“until the day I die." 

“Perfect!” said Juli. “Now my turn. I, Julianna Rose Foster, hereby swear on my blood and magic that from this day forward, I will be the sister of the girl once called Freak, and accept her as my family, until the day I die. Now we say ‘so mote it be’ at the same time,” Juli said. Freak chorused “So mote it be” at the same time as Juli and felt a spark. 

“It worked!” Juli cried. “Come on, I’ll take you to my mom and she’ll take us home now.”

Freak trailed after her new sister, smiling.

This was the best day ever.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any idea how hard it is to write a story in which one of the characters /doesn't have a fucking name/!!!! Fuck the Dursleys. Also I cannot wait until she gets her name.

Juli was mildly nervous.

Mildly.

She knew that her mom would be mad at her for making an oath. She wasn’t s’posed to make oaths without a grown-up to supervise. So when her mom found out that she’d made an oath with another kid, without any supervision, she’d be pretty mad.

The only thing that kept her from worrying about being grounded for the rest of her life is that once her mom found out what her new sister’s name was, she’d be even madder - but not at Juli. Not anymore.

Juli was still getting grounded. She knew that. But she thought it was worth it, looking behind her at her new sister, who looked so happy.

Juli had seen a lonely kid on a bench and decided the kid needed a friend. And instead, she got a sister.

She was pretty glad about that.

She reached out her hand to her new sister, offering it. The girl looked at it nervously, hesitated, and then gently took it. Juli squeezed the hand and smiled. Her sister smiled back.

Juli looked up and saw her mom writing in a journal. Her mom was always writing. Her Aunt Julia would tease her for being “such a Ravenclaw”, and her mom would say that at least she wasn’t disgustingly nice like Aunt Julia. Then they would laugh.

Juli gently pulled her new sister to her mom, tapping her mom’s leg to get her attention. Her mom looked up, smiled at Juli, noticed Juli’s new sister, and looked questioningly at Juli.

“Mom! Look, I have a new sister! We made an oath and everything!” Juli exclaimed. Her mother’s face darkened, on que.

“Julianna Rose Foster, what on earth do you mean you made an oath! I thought you knew better than that!” She exclaimed. “Did you just make an oath with a muggle girl?!”

“No, mommy, she can do magic too! It’s why she’s my sister now,” Juli explained. Her mother huffed, before turning to the girl.

“I’m very sorry my daughter was so irresponsible. We can find your family and help you get back home. What’s your name, dear?” She says.

“Freak,” whispers Juli’s sister.

Again, on que, Juli’s mother’s face darkens, far more than it did before. She visibly breathes away her anger, so as not to scare the girl, before putting on a strained smile and leaning in a little.

“Your name is Freak? I don’t think that’s a very good name. Do your mom and dad call you that?”

“My mom and dad are dead. I live with my aunt and uncle and cousin. They don’t like when I do freaky things. But Juli said that it’s really magic, and she can do it too, and so can you, and that I can be her sister and you can be my mom and I really want that. Please?” Tears form in her eyes. Juli smiled, impressed. Her sister is probably crying for real, but it’s still really helpful to get Mom to listen and take her home with them.

“Of course you can come home with us,” her mother says. She glares slightly at Juli, who grins back, unashamed. Her mother sighs, before smiling. “Alright, is there anything from your relatives you’d like to have?” she asks. Juli’s sister shakes her head. “Good. Then let’s go home.”

Juli takes her mom’s hand, squeezes her new sister’s hand, and the three of them walk out of the amusement park together.

 

* * *

 

Elizabeth Foster was not expecting to adopt a random girl today.

She expected to take her daughter to the amusement park, go on the carousel a few times, maybe eat a funnel cake, and go home. The only reason she’s at the park in the first place is that Juli had managed to read an entire book (picture, but still) without any help and only a few stumbles. It was a reward for doing so well in her lessons. Her husband was at work, her son being cared for by their two house elves, Mipsy and Flopsy. It was going to be an average day.

And then Julianna showed up with a scruffy, too-thin kid in rags.

Even now, as she glances at the girl (obviously a trans girl, the child dressed in boy’s clothing, her messy hair barely falling passed her ears) she sees signs of abuse. One sleeve rides up just enough to show a bruise. She’s walking with a slight lilt, as though her ribs are bruised. She’s squinting in order to see - she desperately needs glasses. And her face - Julianna has always been a small child, thin and lithe. But even despite her skinniness, Julianna has round cheeks, baby fat clinging to her frame. This girl has none, just sharp cheekbones that resemble purebloodedness, yet too sharp in such a young face. Add that the child is even shorter than her daughter, and the girl is obviously malnourished. But the most appalling part is the paleness of her skin. Julianna takes after her Irish father, with pale freckled skin a full five shades lighter than Elizabeth’s own Italian tones. And yet, even though before today, Julianna was the palest person she’d ever known, this girl is even paler - unnaturally pale, as though she never sees the light.

Elizabeth scowls to herself. How anyone could do this to a child-

She shakes her head. It doesn’t matter anymore. This girl will be her daughter now, and she will take care of her, and make sure she is happy and loved.

It’s only what she deserves.

The three of them reach the edge of the parking lot, and ducking behind the trees so they’re out of sight, Elizabeth turns to her new charge.

“Honey, I need you to hold my hand now. We’re going to Apparate - sort of like teleporting. It’s pretty uncomfortable, but it will only last a few seconds and then we’ll be home.” She gently holds out her hand.

The girl looks at Julianna nervously, who nods encouragingly. She gently takes hold of Elizabeth’s hand. Elizabeth smiles reassuringly.

With a crack, they disappear.

 

* * *

 

Freak tries desperately not to throw up.

Juli’s mom was underestimating how uncomfortable that would be. But then it’s over, and Freak is heaving, but she takes a deep breath and her stomach settles. She then looks up.

And stops completely.

They are in the most elegant room she’s ever seen. Aunt ‘Tunia would be seething with jealousy. Freak smirks a little at the thought.

Juli’s mom (she can’t just call her mom. not yet) let go of her hand as soon as they arrived, but Juli has refused to let it go. She gently pulls freak into another room, with her mom trailing behind them. Soon they are in a room with a lot of windows and a dining table. Juli guides Freak to a chair before sitting down next to her. Juli’s mom sits down across from her daughter.

“Welcome to the Sunroom!” Juli says.

There’s a crack like when they teleported (Apparated, apparently) and suddenly a - creature, is there.

“Hello Mistress, Little Mistress, and…” the creature trails off, looking at her confusedly.

“Little Mistress the second,” Juli’s mom says. “Hello, Mipsy. This is our new daughter. She does not yet have a name. Honey, this is Mipsy. She is a house-elf.”

The elf looks angry for a second, but Juli pipes up.

“We’re going to give my sister the best name in the whole wide world! It’ll be amazing!”

Mipsy looks reassured. “What are the Mistresses be wanting right now?”

“Ice water for me and Juli, and cold water without ice for the new Little Mistress. In a lidded cup, with a straw, for both girls, thank you,” Juli’s mother says.

Mipsy nods and disappears, only to reappear a second later with a tray with three cups on it. Two are lidded with straws, as asked. She snaps her fingers and the cups appear in front of each of them.

Freak looks at it longingly, before looking up at Juli’s mother. She smiles and says, “Drink. You look thirsty.” Juli is already reaching for her cup. Freak gently reaches out and takes the cup, sucking on the straw for a moment. Glorious, cold water reaches her mouth, and the next thing she knows, the cup is empty and she feels much better. She sets it down.

Juli’s mom laughs. “Done already! You must have been thirstier than I realized. Would you like another?” Freak thinks, before shaking her head.

“Alright then, Juli, finish up. You both need a bath.”

Freak swallows nervously at the thought of a bath, but Juli smiles. If they’re having a bath together, then Juli’s mom won’t make it cold. She wouldn’t do that to Juli. So it should be okay. Freak takes a deep breath.

It will be good here. Juli promised.

And so she follows Juli and her mom out of the room.


	3. Chapter Two

The bath ended up being fine. Freak was really scared for a second when she took off her clothes because she thought she’d get yelled at for lying, but Juli’s mom didn’t care that she looked like a boy. The tub was filled with warm water and a small layer of bubbles. Juli climbed in eagerly, and Freak climbed in after her. Juli showed her how to play with the bath toys - little boats that went on their own, sea creatures that moved once they were underwater, other fascinating toys that Freak thought Dudley would seethe over in jealousy. She grinned at the thought.

Juli’s mom helped Juli scrub all over with a washcloth, then turned to Freak. She obediently stuck out her arm, and Juli’s mom gently grabbed it, scrubbing firmly but not painfully to remove the years worth of dirt on her skin. After all, the Dursleys barely let her takes baths at all.

Then it was time to wash their hair. This was the part Freak liked the least because Aunt ‘Tunia always pulled her hair and got soap in her eyes. But Juli’s mom gently lathered both their heads with shampoo, before Juli showed Freak how to hold their breaths and duck underwater to rinse.

Then, Juli’s mom poured conditioner in their hair. Freak had never used that before and was fascinated. It smelled wonderful - like grapes. With the conditioner still in their hair, Juli’s mom took a brush and gently worked out the tangles - it seemed Juli had as much of a problem with crazy curls as Freak did, and so Juli’s mom was well practiced. It barely hurt at all - mostly just tugged a little.

After rinsing again, both girls were lifted from the tub and covered in huge, fluffy towels. Freak snuggled into hers - it was the softest thing she’d ever felt. After unplugging the tub, Juli’s mom helped them dry off completely before Juli grabbed Freak’s hand and dragged her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Juli’s mom followed calmly.

Juli grabbed a pile of pajamas and nightgowns from a drawer in her wardrobe, dumping them on the floor. Her mom laughed. “Underwear first, hun, remember?”

“Oh, yeah.” She grabbed two pairs of panties before tossing one to Freak. Freak held them gently, looking at Juli’s mom. She smiled. “Do you need help putting them on?” she asked. Freak shook her head mutely, before tugging them into place. She’d never worn such soft clothes! Or girl’s clothes, either. She found herself beaming. Juli started digging through the pile of pajamas with gusto - showing off the ones she liked best. Then she looked at Freak expectantly. “Which ones do you want to wear tonight?” Freak stared, but Juli simply raised her eyebrows. “Come on, you can have any pair you want. Promise.”

Gently, gently, Freak turned to the pile. On the very top - a beautiful nightdress, made of silk, in a pale pink. She grabbed it, turned to Juli one more time and, at her nod, slipped it on.

It felt glorious. She found herself spinning, watching the dress flare around her, before stopping suddenly. The silk brushed against her legs. She beamed.

Juli had tugged on a nightgown of her own, in simple green cotton with purple flowers on it. Then, Juli carefully hugged her new sister.

Juli’s mom cleared her throat. “Alright girls, brush your teeth and then it’s time for bed. It’s almost 8.” Juli nodded and showed Freak where the spare toothbrushes were kept. Her mom put a dollop of toothpaste on each one, and then they brushed with Juli’s mom timing. After two minutes, they spit, rinsed, and turned to Mom.

“Juli, is it okay if your sister shares your bed tonight? We’ll set up a room for her tomorrow.” Juli nodded eagerly.

Back in Juli’s room, they climbed into bed together, Juli’s mom tugging the covers up. “Bedtime story?” she asked. Juli shook her head. “I wanna know family names. We gotta come up with one,” she explained.

“Hm. Right. Well, my mother’s name is Nina, and her mother’s name was Antonina…” Juli’s mom began to explain all the names in the family. Freak considered each one, but none of them seemed right.

Juli thought for a moment, before saying hesitantly, “I’ve always liked the name Lily. After Lily Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived’s mom! She was a _hero_.”

Freak smiled brightly. “It’s perfect!”

Juli smiled back. “So you’re Lily, and I’m Juli… But I’m really Julianna. What about Lilianna? That way we match! And you can still go by Lili,” she said.

Fre-Lili nodded and smiled. “Okay. Now middle name. My middle name is Rose. Something that matches. Hmm…”

Lili turned to her new mom, who smiled. “Well, my middle name is Ruth. That’s pretty close to Rose. It’s after my great-grandmother, Ruth Avery.”

“Lilianna Ruth Foster. And Julianna Rose Foster. It’s absolutely perfect!” Juli exclaimed happily.

“Now, go to bed. We’ll be waking up early to go to Gringotts to complete the adoption and get a health review, then we can go to St. Mungo’s Hospital and get you healed.”

“Why wouldn’t I just get a health review at the hospital?” Lili asked.

“Good question,” Juli’s mom - now her mom - said. “The hospital would have to do the review in a bunch of tests, using all sorts or spells and potions. Gringott’s is run by goblins, who can use blood magic, so they can do it all in one step, with just a little finger prick. They can also do blood adoption, which we’re going to do, and check for any inheritance you might have, so we can make sure it’s being cared for properly. We have all sorts of people who watch over our money for us, and if you have any, we want them to watch over your money too.”

Lili nodded in understanding. “Thank you,” she said.

Mom turned out the light, and the two girls fell asleep in minutes.

—

Elizabeth sighed as she closed her daughter’s door. After a full day of being calm and put together, she finally let some of the tears fall. How anyone could do that to a _child_  - it was unspeakable.

She walked briskly to her son’s room, peaking inside. Flopsy was feeding him his bottle. He was already in his PJs, ready to go to bed. She walked into the room, gently taking Matthew from the house elf.

“I’ve got it from here, thank you, Flopsy.” Flopsy nodded and disappeared.

Elizabeth held her son close, rocking him gently. He looked at her curiously, sucking on the bottle. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “No one will ever treat you wrong. I promise,” she whispered, rocking some more. As Matthew finished the bottle, she traded it with a pacifier, continuing to rock him, now humming softly.

Matthew’s eyes slowly drooped closed, and his breathing evened.

Elizabeth knew she should put him in his crib now, but she couldn’t set him down.

A full half hour later, a chime in her ear signaled her husband passing through the wards - he was home. She reluctantly set down her son, before going to greet Michael - and explain how they’d ended up with a second daughter.

—

Juli woke up confused.

Someone was in her bed.

She shot up, looking at the intruder - only to find Lili.

Right.

Lili.

The girl she’d kidnapped yesterday.

Juli shrugged.

Worth it.

Lili was beautiful but delicate. Her cheekbones were too sharp, her wrists too boney. Even asleep, her brow was furrowed, as though she was worried about something.

And yesterday, in the bath…

Juli saw her mom’s eyes tighten when Lili undressed. Because covering her back and shoulders were scars. Dozens of thin, white scars. Juli didn’t know where they came from, but they must’ve been something the Dursley’s did, cause no kid had scars like that randomly.

Juli just hoped the healers could fix them.

Lili snuffled slightly before she shot up. “Where am I?” she gasped, sounding terrified. Juli panicked slightly.

“Calm down! Lili, calm down, you’re in my bed, it’s Juli, your sister, you’re okay,” she cried. Lili stared at her uncomprehendingly before her eyes widened. Then she threw herself into her sister’s arms, sobbing.

Juli held her, rubbing her back. Lili needed this. Juli was going to do whatever it took to make sure Lily knew she would always be safe from now on.

Her aunt, uncle, and cousin would never touch her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A NAME! A NAME! SHE HAS A NAME!
> 
> Finally.
> 
> Also poor Elizabeth. She can't handle abused children, they make her want to kill someone.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> I could make excuses.  
> Actually, screw it, I will make excuses, but that still won’t explain everything.  
> Excuse 1: My parents, who lived in Spain for a year, came home, forcing me to desperately look for an apartment so I didn’t have to live with them. (I love them. But dear god.)  
> Excuse 2: I had to move into said apartment.  
> Excuse 3: I broke my computer.  
> Excuse 4: I kept not going to get it back from the repair shop because I am an awful human being.  
> Excuse 5: I cat-sit for my cousin. It went poorly. I am allergic to cats.  
> Excuse 6: Holidays.  
> Excuse 7: I have ADHD?  
> Excuse 8: … okay I’m out.  
> But - I kept getting your comments, and I always told myself - I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. And I’m trying. I just got a therapist, which should help, and my work hours are increasing, which will actually help - I work as a nanny, and all I have to do in my new hours is sit with the boys while they play and make sure they don’t kill themselves, or each other. Which leaves plenty of writing time. Plus - more hours = more money = less stress = more motivation. Plus it’s a new years resolution. So.  
> I’m sorry!

Lili was still staring wonderingly at the blouse and skirt that Juli had given her when Mipsy led the two girls into the breakfast nook. Juli’s mom was already there, along with a man and a baby in a high chair, getting fruit all over his chin. Juli’s mom stood up and guided Lili to the man, who smiled at her.

 

 

 

“Lili, this is your new father, Michael. Michael, this is your new daughter, Lili.”

Lili smiled hesitantly. “Hi.”

Michael smiled back. “Hello Lili. It’s very nice to meet you. Are you hungry?”

Lili glanced at Juli, who nodded reassuringly. She turned back to Michael, and said, “Yes, sir.”

Michael shook his head. “You don’t have to call me sir, Lili. Here, sit down. Patsy, could you bring us some breakfast?” 

Another house elf, one Lili hadn’t met yet, popped into the room with a tray of food. Waffles and bacon and a bowl of cereal. Lili looked at the bacon with longing, but Juli’s mom placed the cereal in front of her. “You haven’t eaten anything so heavy before, I bet. You need to stick to light foods first.”

Lili ate the cereal, enjoying every bite.

After breakfast was over, Juli’s mom gathered the baby (“Matthew,” Juli whispered to Lili) and Juli’s dad grabbed both girls’ hands. They walked to a room that was plain, and Juli’s mom quickly explained that you couldn’t Apparate in most of the house, so there was a room designed for Apparating. It also had a fireplace for Flooing (Juli whispered that it was another way to travel). They clutched Juli’s dad’s hands, and with a pop, disappeared. 

* * *

Juli wanted to laugh at Lili’s expression when she saw Gringott’s for the first time. It was wondering, amazed. Juli carefully led Lili inside, where her parents went to a teller and asked for the Foster account manager. They were led to a back room, where another goblin sat. Juli had met him before - his name was Ripclaw, and he was the Foster’s manager. More importantly, Aunt Stacy was there too! That meant that Juli’s parents were really planning to really make her a part of the family.

Aunt Stacy carefully introduced herself to Lili while their parents explained what was happening to Ripclaw. Finally, once explanations were done, they all sat down across the table from the goblin.

Ripclaw turned to Lili. “First, we would like to do what’s called an inheritance test on you. It will show your family. Since we don’t know who you were, it will warn us if you have other family that may want to know you in the future, and if you are the heir to any Families. Do you understand?”

Lili nodded, and Ripclaw guided her through cutting her hand and dropping her blood in a potion, which Ripclaw then dipped a special quill into before setting in on a piece of parchment. Immediately, it began to write. They watched as the paper filled, the whole room dumbfounded at the results.

* * *

_Hadrian Jameson Potter_

_Mother: Lily Anne Potter neé Evans (deceased)_

_Father: Jameson Fleamont Potter (deceased)_

 

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (incarcerated)_

_Godmother: Alice Mary Longbottom neé Macmillan (incapacitated)_

 

_Muggle Guardian: Petunia Beatrice Dursley neé Evans (illegal)_

_Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (illegal)_

 

_Titles:_

_Potter: heir (can be claimed on 15th birthday, last in line)_

_Peverell: heir (can be claimed on 15th birthday, last in line)_

_Black: second in line (Lord Arcturus Black, Heir Sirius Black)_

_Foster: unknown (not yet decided)_

_Walsh: unknown (not yet decided)_

 

_Vaults:_

_Potter -_

_Potter House Vault: 1,594,247,292 G, 1,284,384 S, 12,182 K_

_Potter Book Vault: 7,384 books_

_Potter Heirloom Vault: 11,283 heirlooms_

_Potter Heir Trust - 1,273 G, 182 S, 53 K_

_Peverell -_

_Peverell Heirloom Vault: 5,239 heirlooms_

_Black -_

_Black Child Trust - 1,000 G_

_Foster -_

_Elizabeth Family Fault - 6,938,394 G, 5,384 S, 432 K_

_Gifts (to Boy Who Lived) -_

_Various Houses - 45,475 G, 27,273 S, 6,182 K, 384 books, 384,386 letters, 923,238 various other gifts_

 

_Properties:_

_Potter -_

_Potter Manor (in stasis, repaired)_

_Peverell Cottage (in stasis, destroyed)_

_Iolanthe’s Keep (in stasis)_

_Rose Cabin (in stasis)_

_Manor in Nice (in stasis)_

_House in Egypt (in stasis)_

 

_Contracts:_

_Life Debt: Severus Tobias Snape, to James Fleamont Potter, transferred to Harry James Potter upon death_

_Rite of Conquest: Tom Marvel Riddle_

_Marriage Contract: Harry James Potter to Ginevra Molly Weasley, signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (illegal)_

 

The room was silent for a long moment, before Ripclaw swore (in Gobbledegook, so Elizabeth just gave him a Look) and immediately wrote a note before tapping it. It vanished.

Stacy turned to Ripclaw and began to speak in rapid Gobbledegook, which Ripclaw responded in, Elizabeth joining in a moment later. Juli was still staring at the paper, gaping, Lili was looking around confused, and Michael was muttering under his breath in Gaelic. Only Matthew seemed unfazed. To be fair, he was an infant, and had no idea what was happening.

Finally, Michael turned to Lili and began to explain what was happening.

“Lili, your birth name is Harry Potter, and you’re famous for defeating a Dark Lord when you were a baby. This is a big deal, Dumbledore is your guardian and he’s been telling people how happy you are and how you’re being trained. But apparently he was lying, and wasn’t even supposed to be your guardian anyway. I don’t know how he got you, but he wasn’t supposed to give you to your aunt.” 

Lili stared at the parchment then, realization dawning on her face. “I wasn’t s’posed to be with Aunt ‘Tunia? Ever?”

Juli turned to Lili and shook her head.

A second later another goblin came into the room. He took one look at the scene in front of him, cleared his throat, and said, “My name is Lockjaw, and I am the Potter Account Manager. Which of you is Heir Hadrian Potter?”

Juli took Lili’s hand and brought her to the goblin. “Account Manager Lockjaw, I present Heir Hadrian Potter, now Lilianna Foster.” Lili shook the goblin’s hand.

Ripclaw spoke up then. “Lockjaw, this family wishes to adopt this girl, but I believe we should first read the wills of Lord and Lady Potter. May I ask why they were not read three years ago?”

Lockjaw frowned. “The wills were sealed by the Wizengamot, ostensibly to aid in the protection and security of the heir. But should the heir request it, her will will supersede that of the Wizengamot and we may read them immediately, and then schedule a public reading as soon as possible.”

Juli whispered to Lili urgently. “Lili, say you want the wills read. Please, it’s important!”

Lili looked at the two goblins. “I want to wills read, please.”

Juli whispered again. “Say ‘I formally request the wills of Lord and Lady Potter be read’.”

“I formally request the wills of Lord and Lady Potter be read, please.”

“Very well,” said Lockjaw. He snapped his fingers, and an orb appeared in his hand. “Lord Potter first, as I believe he passed before the Lady Potter.”

He held out the orb to Lili, and said, “Tap it with your index finger please, Heir Potter.” Lili tapped it, and instantly, it began to glow as a voice began to speak.

 

_“I, Lord Jameson Fleamont Potter, do declare this to be my last will and testament. I declare that I am of sound body and mind, and that this will declares all previous wills void._

_To my wife, Lily Anne Potter, should she survive me, I leave my House, all its possessions, and the custody of our son, Hadrian Jameson Potter. Should she predecease me or die shortly after I do, I leave my House to my heir._

_To my brother in all but blood, Sirius Orion Black, I leave 1 G, as we decided we would leave each other. Take care of Prongslet for me, will you Padfoot?_

_To my brother-in-law to be, Remus John Lupin, I leave a Vault that will automatically fill itself to always have 499 G in it. This way, we can get around the ministry’s ridiculous laws about werewolves and their possession of property. Take care of Padfoot, Moony, and make sure he doesn’t kill Harry._

_To my dear friend, Peter William Pettigrew, I leave 20,000 G given that I am not killed due to a betrayal of my Secret Keeper. Should I be killed by Death Eaters, let it be known that Peter is my Secret Keeper and has betrayed me._  

_To my friend, Frank August Longbottom, and his wife, Alice Mary Longbottom, I leave 1,000 G, and to their son, Neville Frank Longbottom, I leave 50 G. I hope you and my son are good friends someday._

_To Severus Tobias Snape, I apologize. What I did to you was terrible. I hope you can accept my apology and treat my son better than I treated you._

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave a warning. The way you fight the war will get us all killed someday. We need lethal force to respond to lethal force. I also warn you - do not touch my son. He is not your martyr._

_Custody of my son, Hadrian Jameson Potter, goes as follows:_

  1. _Sirius Black (with aid from Remus Lupin)_

  2. _Alice Longbottom and her husband Frank Longbottom_

  3. _Peter Pettigrew (should he not betray us)_

  4. _Minerva McGonagall, should she be willing_

  5. _Any guardian that my son and my account manager deem worthy_




 

 

 

_Under no circumstances is my son to be left to Albus Dumbledore or one of his lackeys. My son is to NEVER meet my sister-in-law, Petunia Dursley._

_So I say, so mote it be."_

 

Lili was crying slightly, but what made Juli more interested was the way the goblins and the adults had started looking shocked when Sirius Black was mentioned. Ripclaw barked something in Gobbledegook, Lockjaw nodded, and Ripclaw wrote another note and tapped it.

Lockjaw turned to Lili. “Would you like to hear your mother’s will?” Lili nodded immediately, still crying a little. “Very well.” He snapped, and a new orb appeared in his hand. Lili, without prompting, tapped it, and once again, it glowed and began to speak.

 

_“I, Lady Lily Anne Potter neé Evans, do declare this to be my last will and testament. I declare that I am of sound body and mind, and that this will declares all previous wills void._

_To my husband, Jameson Fleamont Potter, should he survive me, I leave the custody of our son, Hadrian Jameson Potter. Should he not, I leave my son all my worldly possessions barring those mentioned in this will._

_To my dearest friend, Alice Mary Longbottom, I leave 1,000 G, and to her son, Neville Frank Longbottom, I leave 50 G. Alice, keep an eye on Harry. Make sure he’s okay._

_To my brother-in-law, Sirius Orion Black, I leave my most precious possession, my son. Take care of him._

_To my other brother-in-law to be, Remus John Lupin, I leave my research. Try to continue it for me._

_To my friend, Peter William Pettigrew, I leave a warning - should you have betrayed us, I promise our Family will get revenge._

_To Severus Tobias Snape, I give you my forgiveness. I forgive you for calling me that name, all those years ago. However, since then, you have made bad choices. I hope you can undo them, and live a happy life from now on. I also leave a warning - treat my son well, or you will find out just what getting me angry is like._

_To Albus Dumbledore, I tell you - stay the HELL away from my family._

_Custody of my son, Hadrian Jameson Potter, goes as follows:_

  1. _Sirius Black (with aid from Remus Lupin)_

  2. _Alice Longbottom and her husband Frank Longbottom_

  3. _Peter Pettigrew (should he not betray us)_

  4. _Minerva McGonagall, should she be willing_

  5. _Any guardian that my son and my account manager deem worthy_




 

 

 

_Under no circumstances is my son to be left to Albus Dumbledore or one of his lackeys. My son is to NEVER meet my sister, Petunia Dursley._

_So I say, so mote it be.”_

 

Lockjaw turned to Lili. “Now, we have been told that your custody may be given to any who you and I deem worthy. Do you wish to be given to the Fosters?”

Lili turned to look at Juli, who grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She turned back to Lockjaw. “Yes.” 

“Very well, I will negotiate with the Fosters while you have a health check. It is mandatory prior to a change in custody and a blood adoption, which I assume you want.” Juli nodded, and asked, “Can I stay with her during the check?”

Lockjaw nodded. “But should she require healing you must leave the chamber. Now, Ripclaw, if you will bring the girls to the Healing Chamber, I will begin negotiations with Lady Foster and her cousins.”

Ripclaw led the two girls from the room, down a long hallway, into the Chamber. A goblin immediately came forward. After a quick discussion in Gobledegook, the goblin nodded and turned to the girls. “I am Healer Veseric. Do I have permission to check your health, young one?” Lili nodded, and Healer Veseric led the two girls to a bed, while Ripclaw left. Lili was instructed to lie on the bed. Juli was told to stand back for a few minutes.

The Healer scanned Lili carefully, before telling her to sit up. A knife, a few drops of blood, a potion, and a parchment later, they were watching what the health scan said.

 

_Hadrian Jameson Potter_

_DOB: July 31, 1980_

_Age: 3_

 

_Abilities:_

_Empath (locked, Albus Dumbledore)_

_Parseltongue (failed lock, Albus Dumbledore)_

_Predisposition to Occlumency (locked, Albus Dumbledore)_

_Predisposition to Legillimancy (locked, Albus Dumbledore)_

 

_Magical Protection placed through Ritual Sacrifice (Lily Potter)_

 

_Blocks/Leaches:_

_Horcrux, 5% (Tom Riddle)_

_Core Block, 25% (Albus Dumbledore)_

_IQ Block, 10% (Albus Dumbledore)_

_Eidetic Memory, 75% (Albus Dumbledore)_

 

_Curses/Potions:_

_Obliviate (Albus Dumbledore, 7 times)_

_Submission Potion - Dursley Family (Albus Dumbledore)_

_Loyalty Potion - Dursley Family, Albus Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore)_

_Hatred Potion - self, Lily and James Potter (Albus Dumbledore) (partly failed)_

 

_Injuries:_

_Malnutrition - constant for slightly less than 4 years_

_Scars from belt - often for 3 years_

_Concussion - 3 times - 3 years ago, 1 year ago, 6 months ago_

_Broken rib - 4 months ago_

_Broken wrist - 2 weeks ago_

_Magical exhaustion - from healing self for so long_

 

And with that, Healer Veseric swore in Gobbledegook and jumped into action, escorting Juli out and telling her to wait by the door. The last thing Juli saw before the door closed was Lili’s scared face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. I had to finish quickly or it would have never ended.
> 
> Also, do you know how long it took me to write the parchments? Way too long. I try way too hard.
> 
> On that note - does anyone think that the amount of money the Foster and Potter families have is too much? I can change it - I literally just keysmashed to get it in the first place anyway. Tell me your opinion in the comments.
> 
> Also, quick note - the reason the wills all have Harry as "son" is because Lily and James had no clue that their daughter was a girl. Had they lived, they would have absolutely accepted her, no matter what. Just FYI.
> 
> And last note - a lot of people have Harry a lot more blocked than I do. In my universe, Dumbledore planned to go back and increase the blocks, and make more, over time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. Don't judge me.


End file.
